24 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Przyjaciel (MY BUDDY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2004); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - Gdyby kózka nie skakała; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historie Starego Testamentu - Mojżesz, odc. 4 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 4/21 - Psi pazur - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 5/21 - "Rudy", miód i krzyże - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 1; program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Star Trek: Nemesis (Star Trek: Nemesis) 111'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Stuart Baird; wyk.:Patrick Stewart, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton, Jonathan Frakes, Jude Ciccolella, Shannon Cochran, Alan Dale; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Opowieści o Yellowstone - odc. 2. Lato (Yellowstone Tales from the Wild) - txt str.777 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9 - Aktor - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 86; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Potęga śmiechu, odc. 19 (Giggles); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Ranczo odc.44 - Polityka i czary - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Ranczo - odc. 45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Nadbagaż (Excess Baggage) - txt str.777 96'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Marco Brambilla; wyk.:Alicia Silverstone, Jac Thompson, Christopher Walken, Harry Connick Jr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Uczta kinomana - Hazardzista (Owning Mahowny) 100'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Richard Kwietniowski; wyk.:Philip Seymour Hoffman, Minnie Driver, John Hurt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc. 5 (Mastier i Margarita); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kolekcja kinomana - Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc. 6 (Mastier i Margarita); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 TELEZAKUPY 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Bijące serce Chin - Yunnan - odc. 3 (Journey to art - Yunnan - odc. 3) 44'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Ostoja - odc. 84; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 716; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 375 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 376 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (23) zacisza braci Golców; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Pierzaste olbrzymy (Cassowariesc) - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa do Łowców głów - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Hebrydy i okolice (43); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Koko (Pouic - pouic) - txt str.777 87'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1963); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Mirelle Darc, Roger Dumas, Jacqueline Maillan; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1705 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1081 Maturalny przesąd; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Kowalska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 393 Głuchy na słowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Wstęp Wolny! (2) magazyn aktualności kulturalnych ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Człowiek pająk (The Human Spider) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (28); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pod presją (Juror, The) - txt str.777 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Brian Gibson; wyk.:Demi Moore, Alec Baldwin, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Anne Heche; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Koń Polski - 25 lat + VAT Wielka świąteczna wyprzedaż; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 "Dzieło Grotowskiego zrodziło się z teatru..." (Rok Jerzego Grotowskiego); reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Dolina Kreatywna - (44); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 ME w łyźwiarstwie figurowym - Tallin (Gala Medalistów); STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Dzika Wyspa (In a savage land); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 5 7:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 6 8:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 7 8:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 35 9:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 36 9:45 90210 Odcinek: 20 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - dalsze losy Odcinek: 1 12:45 Romans doskonały 14:45 Jerycho Odcinek: 15 15:45 Jerycho Odcinek: 16 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 4 17:45 Wojna i pokój Odcinek: 5 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 13 posterunek Odcinek: 34 20:00 Bestia Odcinek: 8 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 8 22:00 Układy Odcinek: 9 23:00 Belfer: Zwycięzca bierze wszystko 0:55 Magazyn sportowy 2:55 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 409 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 25 TVN 5:50 Mango Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 Co za tydzień 12:15 Teraz albo nigdy! Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 4 13:10 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 14:10 Mam talent Odcinek: 7 15:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 9 16:00 Wygraj randkę 18:00 Niania Odcinek: 123 Sezon: 8 18:30 Niania Odcinek: 124 Sezon: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia 21:50 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 22:50 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 23:20 39 i pół Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 3 0:15 Bez skazy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 1:15 Uwaga! 1:35 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:55 Nic straconego TV 4 4.40 The Basement Sessions - koncert 5.30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 5.55 VIP - program kulturalny 6.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 6.55 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 7.55 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 8.55 Przygody w siodle: Prawdziwi przyjaciele - film familijny, Australia 2004, 120 min 10.55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11.55 VIP - program kulturalny 12.25 Dekoratornia (219) - magazyn 12.55 Spadkobiercy - serial kom., Polska 2009 13.55 Nieposkromniona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14.30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 16.50 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 17.50 Wszystko o mamutach - film dok, 19.00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (40) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2009 20.30 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 21.00 Snajper - film sens., USA/Peru 1993, reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Tom Berenger, 130 min 23.10 Geneza (14, 15) - serial krym., Hiszp. 2006 1.30 Przysługa - thriller, USA '96, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Devon Gummersall, 120 min 3.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.30 Misja Martyna - extra - progr. rozrywkowy 6.00 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 7.00 Mango - telezakupy 9.05 Pascal: Po prostu gotuj - mag. kulturalny 9.40 Klan Walkerów (3, 4) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 10.40 Ubiegłej nocy - komedia, USA 1988, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Lori Loughlin, Theresa Saldana, Michael Greene, 115 min 12.35 Plotkara (17) - serial obycz., USA 2008 13.35 Jej alibi - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989, wyk. Tom Selleck, Paulina Porizkova, William Daniels, James Farenthino, 115 min 15.30 Elfy z ogrodu czarów - film familijny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1997, reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. Florence Hoath, 115 min 17.25 Columbo (1) - serial krym., USA 1973 19.05 Zakładnicy (12) - serial krym., USA 2006 20.05 Nawiedzony - horror, USA 1999, reż. Jan De Bont, wyk. Lili Taylor, Liam Neeson, Catherine Zeta Jones, Owen Wilson, 140 min 22.25 Krok od domu (5) - serial krym., USA 2006 23.25 Normalny - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003, wyk. Jessica Lange, Tom Wilkinson, Hayden Panettiere, 135 min 1.40 Go! Laski - interaktywny pr. rozrywkowy 4.10 Zakończenie TV Puls 6.00 McGregorowie (8) - serial obycz., Australia 7.00 Koń, który mówi (4) - kom., USA 1961 7.30 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 9.30 Junior TV: Karmelowy obóz (25, 26) 10.30 Junior TV: Byli sobie podróżnicy (21) 11.00 Junior TV: Był sobie kosmos (21) - serial anim. 11.30 Dziesiąte królestwo (4) - serial fantasy, Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania 2000 13.30 29. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo (1) - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (14, 1) - serial dok., Kanada/Wlk. Bryt. 2006 16.30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 17.00 Bajki animowane 17.30 Junior TV: Karmelowy obóz (27) - serial anim. 18.00 Niezły numer - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata (11) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 20.00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 21.00 Medium 2 (5) - serial krym., USA 2005 22.00 Szok Video (7) - serial dokumentalny 23.00 Dyżur (5) - serial dok., Polska 2009 23.30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 0.00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe (10) - serial dok. 0.30 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1796; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1797; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Klan - odc. 1799; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1800; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Pomoc dla Haiti; STEREO 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 701; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno - Jak Ty z ojcem, tak z Tobą syn postąpi; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pomoc dla Haiti; STEREO 10:05 Milusiaki - Czerwony rubin (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1070* Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie 11:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (60) Elżbieta Jodłowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. błogosławionej Karoliny Kózki w Rzeszowie; STEREO 14:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 6/13 - Miłosne igraszki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Jerzy Kryszak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kanał Stalina 28'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Zaproszenie - Warszawski Kanon cz. II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 "Polskie Korzenie" odc. 1 - Lohman (felieton); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Feel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 702; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 40/57 Pociąg widmo, Światło księżyca (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Sfora - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 Zimy żal. Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Mecz Gwiazd: Polska - Gwiazdy PLK; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 702; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Jak Ty z ojcem, tak z Tobą syn postąpi; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 40/57 Pociąg widmo, Światło księżyca (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Sfora - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Warszawski Kanon cz. II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1070* Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 6/13 - Miłosne igraszki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kanał Stalina 28'; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 "Polskie Korzenie" odc. 1 - Lohman (felieton); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie - Zupa z dyni; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia nFilm HD 9.10 Hollywood Buzz - magazyn filmowy 9.40 Twój uśmiech - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997, reż. Keith Samples, wyk. Greg Kinnear, Lauren Holly, Joan Cusack, 100 min 11.20 Szkoła wdzięku Marilyn Hotchkiss - komediodramat, USA 2005, reż. Randall Miller, wyk. John Goodman, Robert Carlyle, 105 min 13.05 Bilet do kina - magazyn 13.25 Stan zagrożenia - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Harrison Ford, 140 min 15.45 Hollywood Buzz - magazyn 16.15 Commitments - komediodramat, USA/Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 1991, 115 min 18.10 Dziewczyna z przedmieścia - komediodramat, USA 2007, reż. Marc Klein, wyk. Alec Baldwin, 95 min 19.45 Perły i wieprze - magazyn 20.00 Chinatown - USA 1974, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Darrell Zwerling, 130 min 22.10 Powracający koszmar - thriller, USA 2006, reż. Asif Kapadia, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, 85 min 23.35 Ostatni ze sprawiedliwych - thriller, Meksyk 2007, reż. Manuel Carballo, 100 min 1.15 Hollywood Buzz - magazyn 1.45 W przebraniu mordercy - thriller, USA 1980, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Michael Caine, 105 min 3.30 Bilet do kina - magazyn 3.50 Zakończenie 4fun.tv 6.00 4fun'ocka 7.00 Pop-budzik 9.00 Week 10.00 Zdradnik - program rozrywk. 10.30 Week 12.00 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 12.30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Imię drugiej połówki 14.00 Parowanie 14.30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Week 16.30 Week/Parowanie 17.00 Hit Me 18.00 Kto się w tobie kocha? - program rozr. 18.30 Imię drugiej połówki 19.00 Week 20.00 Reggae Rabbits 20.20 The Best of "Kartony" - filmy anim. dla dorosłych 21.00 Partymania 22.00 Hit Me 23.00 The Best of "Kartony" - filmy anim. dla dorosłych 0.00 Nocny hałas 1.00 Nocny4fun Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nFilm HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku